Tora the Konoha Shinobi
by Ryka Spar
Summary: A series of one-shots about Tora and her life in Konoha. Currently I have only one. This will also remain as complete since each chapter is its own story.


J-E-L-L-O! I'M ALIVE! -cough- Anyway.

This is a little one shot I wrote about Tora, from The Beast Within, when she was younger and living in Konoha. It's a little Valentine Special... I know, a tad late, but still. I had a lot of fun writing this, and it was a nice break compared to forcing myself to write another chapter of The Beast Within. Rest assured to anyone that reads that story, Chapter 10 is in progress and writing this one-shot has actually re-sparked the flame. I'm once again PUMPED to continue writing (of course reviews also help that opinion, but still!)

Ah, and you should all know. That if I ever get around to (and I do plan on it) writing a prequel to The Beast Within, this one-shot will never actually fit in the story line. In fact, it's so unable to fit into the story line that I didn't bother making it too accurate. Reflecting on the fact that most of the 'Genin' mentioned would be Chunin at the age I picked. So I apologize, please don't yell at me.

I hope you enjoy this little silly story. But be warned, I'm sure a few characters are probably a little OOC. Ah, and also, it gives a little foresight (perhaps if should be called backsight?) into Tora's past. Nothing too extreme though. More of simple basic information that won't ruin my other story.

Oh, and please forgive me for any mistakes, I did my best typing in the dark and rereading/editing with lack of sleep.

Oh ho ho, I just remembered.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC, Tora. I also do not own Moondance by Van Morrison. (I think it was oringially sung by him, If I'm wrong feel free to tell me).

* * *

"I Hate this Holiday"

A small twelve year old child walked down the roads of Konoha. The streets were colored in all shades of red and pink, with dashes of white thrown in. Great hearts hung from strings stretched over the road, attached to the buildings on either side. Children ran screaming, chasing each other around as the excitement of the day filled the air. A few older ninja laughed in groups showing the others how they could change their ninjutsu in ways to celebrate the holiday.

A bright flash lit up in the sky. The young girl looked up and grinned. A large pink heart glittered as it faded, leaving behind some "Ooh's" and "Ahh's" given off by the crowd. The group of Jonin laughed harder, smacking the youngest of the group on the back. Tora's smile grew.

Today is one of her favorite days.

Or at least it was.

Today was Valentine's and Konoha was celebrating like no other Hidden Village.

"So much to do! So much to do!" Tora sang as she continued to walk. Clutched in her small hand, swinging at her side, was a small paper bag filled to the brim with heart-shaped cards attached to small gift wrapped boxes.

Tora pulled out the first gift, looking at the cards address. Her smile widened. Tora's Genin team, along with Shikaku-sensei, had gone to pick up a few D-rank missions to be completed before they would be given the day off for the festival. Their final one had been delivering valentines to people, so each member had gone his or her own way. Tora's smile slid off as she sighed. She could remember Shikaku-sensei's reaction to this mission.

"_You kids have fun," he had told them outside mission headquarters._

"_Why, you not coming _sensei_?" Tora had jeered._

"_No," he gave her a lazy look. "Delivering valentines with kids like you is troublesome. See ya," he said right before vanishing in a puff of smoke._

"Ugh! He makes me so mad sometimes!" Tora shouted out loud. The bubble around her grew as the crowd moved away. "Ah, well, might as well finish these." The little blonde jumped high to travel on the roof tops.

Tora had only delivered five valentines and had just landed on the roof of the sixth when she groaned. She hadn't noticed as caught up in the mission as she had been, but looking around she recognized this place and didn't want to be there. Tora let out another groan and swung into the walkway outside the apartments.

She reached number 308 and let out a sigh as she gave a short knock. There was no response. Tora knocked harder, causing the door to shake in its frame. The door was yanked open.

"What," the occupant growled. Not looking at him she held out the valentine gift, he snatched it away. Tora turned to go. "Stuck on missions, what a shame," he drawled in a mocking tone. Tora whirled around to the masked man.

"Shut up! At least I'm not being lazy!" Tora shouted.

"Right," the silver haired man shut the door on her face. Tora growled.

"He makes sensei tolerable!" Tora roughly stuck her hand into the bag and pulled out another looking at the address. "You're joking," she murmured and turned back around to knock on the door.

"Still here?" The boy said tonelessly.

"Not like I want to be," Tora answered. "This one is for you too."

"Gee, thanks," the small gift vanished and the door was closed again.

"Bet he just throws them out," Tora sighed, pulling out the third. "No way," she set the bag down and dug through all the gifts. They shared on thing in common. "They're all for him!" she screamed. Tora sighed after her outburst. "At least it's the easy bag. Guess my day will begin earlier than I thought." Tora took a breath and knocked on the door once again.

"Don't you know-" Tora cut him off by shoving the bag in his face.

"They're all for you." The young boy sighed as he grabbed the bag. Tora heard it hit the ground inside with an unceremonious thud. The door moved to close again; grinning Tora shoved her foot in the door, as a plan formed in her mind.

"I didn't know you were so popular, Kakashi-chan," she giggled.

Kakashi gave her a glare. "Looks like you discovered the reason I stay inside on days like this. Now leave." He tried to kick her foot out of the jam. Tora pushed back on the door.

"You really should come out. Staying in like this isn't healthy."

"I don't think so."

"What, afraid you'll be raped."

"Girls like you shouldn't use those words."

Tora gave the door a hard shove, gaining an inch. "Boys like you shouldn't be so stupid." Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Come oooon," Tora dragged the word out muscling her way inside. Slipping in, the door slammed loudly.

"Great," Kakashi sighed, "now my neighbors are going to complain."

"Doubt it," Tora smiled, "They're probably at the festival. Unlike someone." Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You really should come out, how bad could it be?"

"Bad," Tora only smiled at his response.

"Come on, I love this holiday!"

"And it's people like you that make me hate it," Kakashi growled. "They're obsessive, immature; they have no dignity, and are completely irrational. You're a ninja, act like one!"

"I am," Tora said defensively, "but even ninja need a break." She swung the door open. "You're such a loser," she murmured walked out leaving the door ajar. Kakashi sighed and moved to close it.

"Got you!" Tora shouted, her hands clamping around his arm and dragging him out of his apartment. The door swung shut, clicking as the lock took action.

"I don't have my keys," Kakashi growled at the blonde.

"You're a ninja. How hard can it be to get in? Come on!" Still attached to his arm, Tora dragged him away from his door and the building.

Kakashi stopped struggling after a few minutes and resigned himself to the fate of being dragged about by a crazy girl. However, the moment he stopped trying to get away Tora let him go.

"You're free to walk on your own as long as you don't try to slip away," she laughed.

"Fine," Kakashi sighed in response.

"Believe you me, this will be fun."

"We'll see."

"Where to first?" Tora smiled. Kakashi shrugged. "All right lets get some food." The young boy only shoved his hands in his pocket and followed. "I hear there's a really good miso stall. I've never actually been there, even though it's been around for awhile. Does that sound good?"

"Sure," Kakashi agreed, his tone sounding uninterested. Tora smiled at his attempt to act 'cool,' as her teammate always called his attitude.

The two twelve year olds began to walk away. A flash of green darted in and out of Tora's peripheral vision, she turned to look, but nothing was there.

"What is it," Kakashi asked, noticing his female companion had stopped moving.

"I thought I saw," Tora looked at Kakashi, "something green."

"Everything is pink and red. Why would there be something green?" Kakashi started walking again; Tora jogged a few steps to catch up.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean someone can't wear it."

"Whatever. It was probably a child running by that you didn't notice until too late."

"That doesn't…" Tora trailed off and she sighed. "I guess, but you don't need to make it sound like they'd try and kill me."

"Why not? If you were on a mission, you'd be dead, or worse, taken captive by now." Tora only sighed.

"Hey! That's it!" Tora dashed over to save two of the six seats, while Kakashi joined her with a more sedate pace. Upon passing under the overhanging curtains Tora flashed a huge smile and patted the counter before Kakashi's saved seat.

"Hello!" The waitress called happily. "It's nice to see you again Kakashi! May I take you and your date's orders?"

"It's not a date," the two children defended, one much louder than the other. They two shot each other a look.

Kakashi turned to the waitress. "I'll have miso with eggplant."

"Katsubushi miso please," Tora said letting her temper cool off.

"Right away," the waitress said cheerfully, turning her back.

"You've been here before?" Tora asked.

"A few times," Kakashi said. "It's decent enough."

"You saying 'decent' is a high complement," Tora laughed. "Don't worry, I'll pay since I locked you out of your apartment and dragged you here."

"Good. I happened to have left my money inside my _locked _apartment," Tora received another wish of death from Kakashi's eyes.

"I said sorry," the girl lightly defended.

"Actually, you didn't."

"Oh," Tora only laughed.

"Here you go!" The extra cheerful waitress said, setting the two bowls down in front of the respective order. The two silently ate, though every time Tora glanced over at Kakashi his mask was still up. How the bowl was slowly emptying without her catching a peek, she wasn't sure.

"Hey, look at that!" A voice sounded behind the two. "You finally get up the guts to ask my little sis on a date."

"It's not a date," Kakashi growled.

"I'd rather chew glass," Tora grumbled, shooting a glare at her blond haired brother.

"Good thing that's what your bowl is made out of," the man laughed sitting down.

"What are you doing here Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, just stopped in for a little bite to eat. I was hungry after all the debriefing and missions reports during the meetings with the Hokage."

"Meetings?"

"Yeah, Jonin only. Sorry my little student." He looked towards the waitress coming towards him. "Katsubushi miso," he ordered. He received another glare, which was ignored.

Kakashi felt his lips twitch. _No matter how much they both deny it they're very similar. _He thought watching the two. Their similarity wasn't just in likes and dislikes. They shared personality traits, though while Tora acted more like a child off duty, she was very dependable in battle, just like her brother. They were calm, cool, calculative, and capable of defeating multiple enemies on their own.

Then there were their looks. They both had wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They had the same smile and similar movements, both unconsciously and consciously. He could tell just by the way the two held the chopsticks, exactly the same way.

He would never admit out loud that, to only a small degree he had convinced himself, he admired the girl. The way she was able to keep up with the expectations put upon her by the village and other ninja because of who she was related.

"What are you staring at?" Tora snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, just thinking how I don't want to be here," Kakashi replied just a snappishly. Tora's eyes narrowed, her hand balled into a fist and lifted, while her face twisted balefully. Minato chuckled and Kakashi cringed away.

"Excuse me, Namikaze Tora-san?" The three turned to look.

"Saved by the messenger," Kakashi murmured to himself.

Just outside the stall, stood an older Genin that had, just like Tora, been stuck on missions. Behind him, towed in a small red, heart-shaped cart, were many valentines and sickly cute stuffed animals.

"Oh, did I get one?" Tora asked, Kakashi and her rage forgotten.

"Um, yeah," the Genin scratched his neck, "you could say… that," he looked behind him.

"They're… all… for me?" Tora spoke haltingly.

"Who's popular now," Kakashi mocked. She only stuck her tongue out at him.

"I love valentines!" Tora sang skipping forward with a big smile and snatched up the large card. She opened it and read the note inside. Her smile slid off face and her visage slowly transformed into disgust. The card was hastily deposited back onto the pile.

"Who's it from?" Minato asked chuckling. Tora didn't respond, instead she stuck her hand into the pouch behind her and pulled out her flint and steel. A few quick strikes and the card began to burn. In a few brief seconds all the decorative tissue paper was lit up and a merry fire was blazing. Tora returned to her seat stone-faced.

In the distance an echoing scream of ultimate suffering sounded.

The three had finished eating, Minato paying for it all, much to his chagrin, and had excited the little stall.

"Ah, well more things for me to do," Minato said. He smiled at his sister and student. "You two have fun, and Tora, no more burning things."

"I'll try to resist the urges," she said impassively.

"Ah, and Kakashi, don't get too rowdy," Minato began to walk away.

"Don't worry, I behave in public," the boy directed a look towards the blonde beside him.

"Don't sweat it, brother; I'll make sure you're precious student doesn't lose his virginity," Tora called after him, her smile reappearing.

"Don't make me wash your mouth out girl," Minato said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Bet he's only going to spend time with his girlfriend," Tora grumbled. "He's such a liar."

"What now?" Kakashi asked looking at the blonde.

"I dunno," she received a sigh. "I guess there are supposed to be some activities going on. Most of it children stuff, but they have a contest for Shinobi. They show off ninjutsu they changed for Valentine's Day."

"Why would you want to see that?"

"It's not just for fun," Tora explained somewhat exasperated. "A lot of these techniques, if you're able to copy or at least mimic them in some fashion, can be used as distractions during battle. People don't expect big flashy moves in combat, it wastes too much chakra, but if used at the right time, your opponent is distracted enough for a finishing blow. But you don't strike me as that flashy a type, so I guess that wouldn't appeal to you."

"I suppose that's true," he admitted reluctantly. Kakashi couldn't believe he was actually agreeing with this loud-mouthed girl.

"Come on," Tora laughed walked away, Kakashi right behind her. He almost, key word, _almost_, ran into her back as Tora suddenly halted turning to look at an alleyway.

"See something green again? Kakashi said irritated. Tora wasn't fazed.

"I did actually," she looked over her shoulder, "and it's starting to freak me out. I mean, do you feel like we're being followed?" She looked around suspiciously.

"No," Kakashi answered.

"What about watched?"

"No," he said more irritated.

"What a creeper," Tora said irately.

"Who?" Tora only grumbled before continuing on her way. Kakashi shook his head and sighed as he followed.

"Hey, look!" Tora stated with excitement, flashing Kakashi a brilliant smile. "They've already started!" The two wormed their way through the crowed towards the front.

Most of the 'contestants,' if one could even call the people goofing off on stage that, were Genin, though there were an almost equal number of Chunin with a small about of Jonin. Though, the Jonin only looked like they were there to make fools of themselves. Tora even spotted the young Jonin she had seen earlier.

Kakashi glanced over at the girl beside him. She had gone silent and was staring with eyes completely focused on the ninja performing strange valentine-themed techniques. Her face had become contemplative as she watched, taking in each hand sign made and every simple movement. Her face crumpled at one person on stage, Kakashi turned to look.

A girl with black hair and red eyes was on stage. From her looks, Kakashi figured her to be a year older then him and Tora. He watched as her body twisted and exploded into hundreds of rose petals, littering the stage, before her form wavered back into appearance. The crowd cheered.

"I hate genjutsu," she murmured.

"Why? It's not that bad," Kakashi said.

"I suck at it. I can only perform basic academy genjutsu and even then it's not always pretty."

"We're not all perfect," Kakashi said offhandedly.

"Why don't you just add 'unlike me' at the end," Tora growled, turning her attention back to the stage.

On the wooden planks now stood the young Jonin Tora had seen earlier. His hands quickly flashed through a few hand signs. When he stopped the sky lit up with exploding hearts of different colors and sizes. The crowd let out loud whoops.

"I think I could use that one," Tora said, rubbing her neck.

"You just said you can't use genjutsu," Kakashi reminded her.

"I know, but I think if I work at it, I might turn it to ninjutsu and base in it fire," Tora shrugged. "We'll see when I practice."

"Hey!" the two heard someone call. "You two on a date? I thought you weren't going to come out today Kakashi."

"It's not a date," Kakashi growled turning to face to two coming towards him and Tora. Obito had a huge grin on his face, as if he had said the cleverest thing in the world, while beside him stood a girl with a small smile on her own.

"Hello Kakashi," Rin said, giving him a soft grin. He acknowledged her with a nod.

"And I wouldn't have come out, but a certain hyperactive ninja dragged and then locked me out of my apartment," Kakashi added. Tora grinned sheepishly.

"Doesn't your door have like ten automatic door bolts?" Obito asked.

"Not quite, but yes," the silver haired ninja responded with a hint of distain.

"So if it's not a date what is it?" Obito asked.

"I'm only here to make to make sure he doesn't get raped," Tora explained.

"What is with you and me getting raped?" Kakashi snapped. Tora grinned wider, but remained silent. Obito laughed and Rin's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"What about you two," Tora's look turned sly, "are you on a date?" Rin's cheeks darkened and Obito grinned widely putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, I wanted to go to the festival," Rin began, "and Obito showed up this morning and asked," Rin threw a quick look at Kakashi, who looked fairly uninterested. "So, we decided to go as friends." Tora noticed Obito's smile falter slightly at Rin's last few words.

"Hey, I know lets-" Tora began.

"Namikaze Tora-san?" A new voice cut in.

"Huh?" All four turned to the source. Another Genin stood nearby looking somewhat nervous. "Another one?" The blonde said confused.

"I was told to give you this," the Genin said, holding out an oddly fat card. Tora took the card. It was a bland light pink and bore no remarkable features.

"What is this?" Tora said more to herself.

"That looks like a…" Obito trailed off.

"Wait!" Kakashi cried. "Don't open-" He was too late. The second the card flipped open horrible singing, or perhaps more like screaming, echoed over the crowd. Tora dropped the card like it was an explosive tag. The recipient, her three friends, the Genin delivery boy, and a good portion of the crowd covered their ears.

"_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance…"_ it sang

"Turn it off!" Kakashi shouted over the bellowing card.

"_A fantabulous night to make romance…"_

"I don't know how!" Tora screamed back.

"_And I'm trying to please to the calling…"_

"Close the card!" Kakashi ordered in a shout.

"_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush…"_

Tora dropped to the ground removing on hand from an ear and closed the card. It didn't stop. Panicked she repeated the action multiple times. The card continued to shriek.

"_Can I have one more moondance with you, my love…"_

"It's not working!" Tora called loudly, replacing her hand over the exposed ear.

"_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight…"_

"Get out of the way," Obito shoved Tora back from the card as she stood. The girl stumbled into Kakashi, who caught her, keeping the two of them from tumbling to the ground.

"_And I know that the time is just right…"_

"I'll stop it," Obito shouted gallantly.

"_And straight into my arms you will run…"_

Obito performed a few hand signs faster than he ever had in his life.

"_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear…"_

The young Uchiha took a deep breath.

"_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside…"_

Obito blew out.

"_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide…"_

The card went up in a rolling ball of fire. The horrible sound vanished in the wind. The fireball drifted into nothing. Silenced reigned. The crowd let out a gentle sigh of peace as they slowly lowered their hands.

Obito flashed a brilliantly white smile, proud of his action which had saved the day. He looked over to Tora, getting ready to boast that she owed him a huge favor. Obito's brain finally processed what his eyes were seeing and his jaw dropped.

Kakashi's arms where wrapped tightly around Tora's waist from behind as she leaned into him. Obito figured it would have been romantic, if the two's clothes weren't smoldering and if their faces weren't covered with ash. The moment was particularly ruined with the stone-cold and hard-set placement of Tora's visage. Obito could only guess, seeing as Kakashi's face was covered with a mask, that his teammate's own face mimicked the girl he was holding.

"So I guess I saved you, huh?" Obito said lamely, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. Kakashi's arms opened; around Tora's waist were clean streaks where Kakashi's arms had been. The two began to shake. Obito took a step back. "You know, I just remembered I'm late for-"

The two ninja lunged for him at the same time. Both grabbed a hold of his jacket, pulling him towards their faces.

"Do you think you overdid it?" They both shouted, giving Obito a few rough shakes.

They all missed the desperate cry of someone who had just seen his dreams go up in smoke, literally.

"Yeah, so I'm really sorry," Obito apologized to Tora, rubbing his neck as he watched her pat away the soot. He ignored Kakashi's hard glare from where he was doing the same thing as the blonde. Tora let out a sigh.

"It's fine," she patted half-heartedly at a particularly dark spot. "I guess I'm not dead." Obito gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle.

"Well, I guess Rin and I will leave you two alone now."

"Are you sure you two are okay?" Rin asked looking between the two dirtied ninja.

"We'll live," Kakashi grumbled, brushing some ash out of his hair.

"You guys go have fun," Tora smiled.

"Alright," Rin agreed, giving one last look to Kakashi, who was busy staring at his most likely ruined shirt. She and Obito walked away.

"He's lucky today is the day of love," Tora spoke, "or I'd have beaten him to a bloody pulp."

"For once we agree," Kakashi said looking up at Tora.

"This is the worst day ever," the girl spoke, looking around suspiciously at the crowd walking by.

"Now you see why I hate this ridiculous holiday," Kakashi's voice hinted at an unsaid 'I-told-you-so.' "I'm also beginning to think someone is following us."

"What do we do now?" Tora asked a defeated tone in her voice.

"I think It'd be best to do what I had tired in the first place," Kakashi began to walk away, forcing the girl to catch up. "Lock ourselves inside for the rest of the day."

"My place is on the other side of the village!" Tora cried. "I'll be killed before I get there!"

"You have all you ninja gear right? Including lock picks?" Kakashi seemingly changed the subject.

"Yeah what does that-?"

"You can stay at my place in exchange for letting me use your tools to get inside."

"Fair trade," Tora agreed. The two worked their way through the crowd.

Keeping their eyes peeled. The two young ninja watched for any attack from love-stuck men, or women in Kakashi's case, though he had certainly been far more lucky than the blonde today.

They were only a block away and Tora was beginning to let out a sigh of relief when the beast struck. Green and red swirled around the two shocked Shinobi. Violent wind whipped at their hair and forced dust to rise of the streets. The two twelve year old put their arms up to protect their eyes from the stinging dirt. Then, just as quickly as it began, the storm stopped. Kakashi and Tora cautiously lowered their arms.

Before them stood the Green Beast, though it had shoddily decorated its protective layer with red hearts, keeping them attached with tape. A few hearts drifted to the ground after the Beast's mighty display.

Tora and Kakashi could only stare, eyes wide with fear. The two stood frozen in panic at what had confronted them, until.

"TORA-CHAN! MY LOVE!" The Beast screamed. The two frozen Shinobi were able to take a few steps back from the Beast's roar. It swept its arm out to the side for dramatic effect. "HOW COULD YOU BE FOOLED BY THIS IMPOSTER? HE HAS UNWITTINGLY FORCED YOU TO BURN THE TESTAMENTS OF MY LOVE FOR YOU!"

"God," Tora begged, looking to the sky, "please strike me down."

"Ask him to take me with you," Kakashi added, unable to tear his eyes away from what stood before them.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!" The Beast declared, pointing at Kakashi. "WE FIGHT FOR THE LOVE OF MY DEAR TORA-CHAN! FOR IT IS ONLY IN COMBAT CAN I FREE MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF KONOHA FROM YOUR CRUEL COLD GRASP! PREPARE!" The Beast whipped its arms to the side, extending its claws.

"Tora," Kakashi said holding out his hand to her, but continuing to stare at the monster before them. "Give me your pouch." She rapidly complied and Kakashi, with the fastest movement Tora had seen from him, attached the bag of gear. The Beast lunged.

Tora ran as quickly as she could to the inside edge of the ring the crowd had formed. She found herself thoroughly disappointed at how the crowd seemed to approve of the fight taking place.

Kakashi, with the speed he was known for, dodged the Beast. The claws cutting through thin air as the masked boy ducked. The Beast roared letting his claws fly from its body. Kakashi hopped backwards avoiding the claws as they embedded themselves into the ground.

The silver haired hero continued to move back, as he reached behind him into the pouch he had borrowed from the damsel. The Beast let out another terrifying roar as he pursued the hero.

The crowd parted to let Kakashi out as he continued backing away with short hops. Each vacated spot received an attack meant for the masked boy.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide as he felt his back touch a thick metal pole. The Beast roared its victory and charged. The Green Beast pulled his arm back to deliver the finishing punch. Kakashi stepped aside and the blow blew past him. The Beast skidded a few steps, catching itself on the pole Kakashi had just stepped away from. The silver haired boy pulled his hand out of the pouch and whipped it forward.

The ninja wire flew. In a matter of seconds the beast was tied securely to the thick metal pole. The Green Beast struggled, the wire whined as it stretched. Kakashi vanished.

Tora looked to her left as he appeared beside her. Grabbing her arm, Kakashi pulled. "Time to run for it," he said taking his turn to drag the girl.

"THE POWER OF YOUTHFUL LOVE CANNOT BE STOPPED SO EASILY!" They heard the Beast roar as they ran. "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!"

The run to Kakashi's apartment door only took a few seconds. The young Chunin pulled out Tora's lock picking tools and set to work. Like she had said when he had been locked out, unlocking the door wasn't hard for a ninja. The portal sung open and Kakashi dashed inside.

"Come on," he spoke urgently. "We'll be safe in here."

With a final look over her shoulder, Tora dashed inside. The door slammed and half a dozen locks clicked into place. Kakashi leaned against the door, sliding down to sit upon the floor.

"What was that?" He asked breathing hard. "I've never seen anything so… so… _horrifying._"

"That," Tora said, making her way over the couch, where she sat with a sigh. Her head flopped back. "That was Might Guy… my teammate."

"I hate this holiday," Kakashi and Tora groaned.

* * *

Okay, honestly now, how long did it take you to guess the stalker was Guy? I know it took me awhile! hehe.

By the way katsubushi is shipjack tuna.

Thank you for reading this little story. I hope to write more in the future... whenever that is.

Before I go to sleep... I so need it... I will beg for reviews.

Please Review? I'd like to actually know what you think or if you have any ideas for anymore of these. It'll actually help me decide on whether or not you all want more little Tora side stories or not. Also, it'll probably give me ideas for a prequel/sequel to my current story.

Thank you.

Love,

Ryka


End file.
